Love in the Time of Werewolves and Demons Part 3
by irishgirl9
Summary: AU. Third in my series. Sam and Madison are still dealing with what Gordon did and with her being a werewolf. Will happily ever after happen for them?
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of my Sam and Madison series – Love in the Time of Werewolves and Demons. If you have not read the first two stories yet, I suggest you do that before you read this.

**Disclaimer:** Dean, Sam and Madison Winchester belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke and the CW. The rest are figments of my imagination.

* * *

It had been a week since the full moon and two weeks since Gordon kidnapped and terrorized her and Madison was growing restless. She hadn't been outside much. Just a few short trips here and there and each time Sam accompanied her. Madison was beginning to think that it was time she went back to work. Sam had already started back at the bookstore three days earlier. 

"Sam, I called my boss today. She said that I can start back to work tomorrow," said Madison.

"Are you sure? It's fine with me if you want to stay home a few more days. It's not like we need the money." Since returning to the bookstore, Sid promoted Sam from an employee to a junior partner. Since he would be getting a cut of the profits, his paycheck had increased considerably. Sam was grateful because it meant that Madison could take all the time she needed before she returned to work. With all the bad memories that the place held for his wife, he would be just as happy if she never went back to work.

"I'm sure Sam and I know we don't need the money, its just this is something I have to do for myself. I can't just continue to sit around the apartment all day," said Madison.

"You know we never took that trip we were talking about. We could go now," suggested Sam.

"That a very tempting idea, but I have to do this," replied Madison

Sam understood where his wife was coming from, but he still wished she'd stay at home longer. Conceding defeat, he let Madison know he was behind her one hundred percent.

"Okay Maddy, If you want to go back to work, I'll be right there with you," said Sam.

"Sam I would love to have you with me at work, but I don't think I would get to much work done with you around. I could check and see if there's a need for a Latin translator," teased his wife.

"I don't know if your firm could afford me. You know I'm junior partner now," responded Sam.

"Did I ever tell when I was younger I always dreamed I'd marry a junior partner. While other girls I knew dreamt of finding their Prince Charming, I dreamt of finding my junior partner." Madison couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice as she spoke.

Hearing his wife laugh was like music to his ears. There hadn't been too much laughter lately in the Winchester household.

oooooOOOOooooo

_How many people have you killed Madison?_ Madison was tossing and turning stuck in another nightmare. Sam gently shook her shoulder.

"Maddy, baby wake up," said Sam softly.

Madison woke up to the sight of her husband staring down at her, concern etched across his face.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" She had been having the same nightmare about Gordon for days.

Madison nodded. While the days for her had gotten better, at night while sleeping she was still unable to keep Gordon out of her dreams. Sam enfolded Madison in his arms and held her as she fell back asleep.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean decided to stop by Martin books to check in with Sam. At least that what he told himself. It wasn't because he wanted to see Lindsay or anything. When he walked into the bookstore, Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Dean," said Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay, is my brother around?" asked Dean.

"You just missed him. He went to pick up lunch," replied Lindsay.

The ringing phone interrupted them. Lindsay answered it and after speaking for a couple minutes she slammed the phone down. She proceeded to continuously slam the phone into the receiver. A confused Dean rushed over to her side and pried the phone out her hand.

"Lindsay let go of the phone before you break it," said Dean gently.

She let Dean take the phone from her. He looked at her face. There were tears building up in the corners of her eye.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" asked a worried Dean.

Lindsay didn't say anything. She looked like she might collapse so Dean gently lead her over to the sofa.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" repeated Dean.

"My brain tumor might have returned," cried Lindsay

"What?" She didn't just say her tumor returned did she?

"That was my doctor with the results of my MRI. There was a dark spot on my brain. He thinks that it might be another tumor or it could just be a dark shadow." God not again. I can't go through that again thought Lindsay.

"That son of a bitch. This is Gordon's fault," hissed Dean.

"Actually it's not. Tumors can't grow that fast. I might not have found out about until my next check up which isn't for another three months."

"So what happens now?" asked Dean.

"I'm going to have another MRI in two days. Hopefully the results will be better," said Lindsay.

"Two days. Why aren't they doing one right away?" asked Dean.

"Apparently they're backed up there. That's why it took so long to get the results of this last MRI," said Lindsay.

"So I guess Sid will be taking you," said Dean.

"No, I'm not telling Dad I have to have another MRI," said Lindsay.

"What? Don't you think he should know?" asked Dean.

"My dad went through hell watching my mom slowly die of cancer. Then I had my accident. I won't put him through any more pain unnecessarily. If I have I tumor I'll tell him, but until then I'm not going to say anything. I'm going by myself," said Lindsay firmly.

"I'll take you, if you want," offered Dean.

"Dean you don't have to, I'll be fine," replied Lindsay.

"You shouldn't have to do this by yourself. I don't mind taking you," insisted Dean.

"Thank you." Lindsay wasn't looking forward to having another MRI and realized it would be nice to have someone there with her.

oooooOOOOooooo

The workday was only half over and Madison was already beginning to wonder if she made a mistake coming back to work. She had been so jumpy all morning. It started when she arrived at her desk. Gordon's face popped into her head as she couldn't help but recall the first time she met him right there at her desk. Shuddering slightly she tried to focus on her work. Lisa was thrilled to have her back, as the temp she had was not as good as Madison.

"Madison you cannot do that to me again," Lisa half jokingly admonished. "That girl they brought in didn't know the difference between a deposition and an interrogatory."

"Don't worry Lisa. I don't plan on taking any more time for awhile," said Madison.

Everyone at Madison's work thought she was out of work do to illness, so people kept coming over to let her know how glad they were that she back to work. However Madison practically jumped out of her chair every time somebody tapped her on the shoulder. After snapping at a file clerk that accidentally bumped into her as she was coming out of the copy room, Madison had to force herself to calm down. She needed to be there. She needed to work past her fears or it would be like letting Gordon win. She was not going to let that happen.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Madison were relaxing on the sofa enjoying a glass of wine together. This was Sam's favorite part of the day, unwinding with his wife. He had spent most of the day thinking about her, worrying that it was too soon for her to go back to work. He had to resist the urge to call her every ten minutes and check that she was okay.

"So how was your first day back at work?" asked Sam.

"Truth?" replied Madison.

"Always," said Sam.

"It wasn't that great," said Madison as launched into an explanation of how her day was.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry," said Sam when she finished. That was what he had been worried about. He was worried that it was too soon for her to return.

"It's okay Sam. Even though it was a miserable day, I'm glad I went. I don't want to live the rest of my life in fear," said Madison.

"Have I told you lately, how proud I am of you and how much I love you," said Sam as he pulled his wife close.

"I love you Sam," said Madison as she leaned into Sam's warm embrace.

_More to Come_

**A/N: **I will explain what has happened to Gordon in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Madison stood in front of her closet trying to figure what to wear. She was trying to find something that that would not reveal the x shaped scar on her chest. There was a small pile of discarded clothes already building up on the bed. After a frustrated sigh, Madison selected a cotton turtleneck sweater that was a light gray color. She pulled on the sweater and looked at herself in the mirror. The sweater was a little faded, but it would do.

Sam walked into the bedroom carrying a cup of coffee for his wife. Madison tried to put on a bright smile for him and hide her clothing frustration, but he already noticed the pile of clothes on the bed. He knew how she felt. That scar on her chest was a painful, daily reminder of what Gordon tried to do.

"Don't forget Maddy, we have that meeting with the assistant district attorney at five-thirty. How about I pick you up at the firm?" said Sam as he handed his wife her coffee.

"Sure. I hope that he tells us that Gordon is going away for a long time," said Madison accpeting the red colored mug of steaming hot liquid.

"Even if that means a trial?" Sam feared that a trial could expose his wife's secret putting her in danger from hunters who would come to San Francisco looking for a werewolf.

"I don't like the idea of having to testify about what Gordon did to me, but I don't want him walking around free," said Madison with a sigh.

oooooOOOOooooo

Arriving early at the district attorney's office, San and Madison were ushered into an office and left to wait. Sam took note of the pictures on the wall. There was one of a smiling couple on their wedding day, another one of the same couple standing on the deck of a cruise ship. A few minutes later the door opened and the assistant district attorney walked in. His name was Paul Shoemaker. He was five foot eleven with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. He had a high conviction rate of seventy percent.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, I am so glad you could make it," said Paul as he shook their hands. He had spoken to both Sam and Madison the phone, but this was his first time meeting them in person.

"Please call us Sam and Madison," said Sam.

"Okay. Now I know you're probably wondering what is going to happen to Gordon Walker." As he spoke, Paul pulled a file out of a drawer in his desk.

"Yes," said Sam and Madison in unison.

"Well after an extensive psychiatric evaluation, it has been determined that Gordon Walker is mentally unfit. Therefor there is not going to be a trial," said Paul.

"What? You're just going to let him go!" growled Sam. He could feel his anger boiling over and he looked at his wife, her face was as white as a sheet. Sam reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sam, Madison I can promise you that Gordon is not going to be set free. He will be committed to a state run psychiatric facility. According to the doctors who evaluated him, Gordon is severely delusional. Now I know you're both probably wondering what that means," said Paul.

Madison tightened her grip on Sam's hand. She knew what Paul was talking about, except Gordon really wasn't delusional. She really was a werewolf.

"Gordon is going to be institutionalized for a long time. Should his mental state ever improve, then after extensive evaluation Gordon would be released," stated Paul

"Released?" shouted Sam.

"Look Sam, I understand you're upset," said Paul.

"Do you really understand? Have you ever had to watch a man terrorize your wife? Did you see him cut your wife right over her heart? Until you do and I hope you never do, you can't even begin to understand how upset I am," said Sam with a glare.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I can't begin to understand how you to feel, but there's no way we could proceed to trial. Gordon Walker is a severely delusional man who needs help. You and I both know there's no such thing as werewolves, but Gordon is convinced that your wife is a werewolf," said Paul.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam knew he should be relieved that Madison would be spared the pain of a trial, but he was angry. Gordon deserved to go to jail for what he did to Madison, not to mention injuring Lindsay.

"Why does it feel like he's getting away with what he did?" asked Sam, his voice laced with anger.

"I guess I deserve that," said Madison sadly.

Hearing his wife say that caused Sam to stop walking. He turned towards Madison and searched her face for a clue as to why she would even think that.

"Madison what are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Sam, I killed two people and I never had to pay for it," said Madison.

Oh baby thought Sam; you have paid way too much for that. Way too much in tears and sorrow.

"Maddy, don't compare yourself to that bastard. You couldn't control what you did when you changed. You are a good person who would never consciously hurt someone," said Sam as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Can we just go home?" asked Madison.

"Okay Maddy," answered Sam. He would table this discussion for now, but it was far from over.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam tried to get Madison to talk to him, but she kept changing the subject. After dinner saying she was tired, Madison headed to bed. Sam stayed to clean up the kitchen. When he was finished he decided to head to bed as well. 

Sam was walking to the bedroom when he paused in front of the hall closet. Unlocking the door he stepped inside. Sam hated this place. He hated having to lock his wife up each month, but he knew he had to. He did it because he loved her. Before he loved her Sam did it because he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. Well, I've certainly screwed up that lately he thought. And now that bastard isn't even going to jail for what he did. Unleashing his anger Sam punched the wall has hard as he could. Picturing Gordon's face he pummeled the padded walls until his knuckles were flame red.

Sam sank to the floor and pulled his knees against his chest. He thought about that day almost two years ago when he made the offer that would change his life. Madison handed him a gun and asked him to save her. Sam saved her by staying. He never once regretted his decision and he knew he never would. However, he hated that his decision to stay placed Madison the firing line.

After awhile Sam decided to finally head to bed. Being as quiet as he could he entered his bedroom and quickly changed into his pajamas. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his hands, Sam slipped into bed. He looked at his sleeping wife to see her face scrunched up in discomfort.

_Madison's Nightmare_

Madison was back in that room tied to a chair. She was struggling with the rope tying her hands, but it held tight. Gordon stood right in front of her with an evil sneer on his face.

"You are an evil creature," hissed Gordon.

"No, I'm not," said Madison firmly.

"Killer," growled Gordon.

"No," shouted Madison.

"Killer," yelled Gordon.

"No, no, no!" cried Madison.

_End Nightmare_

"No, no, no," whimpered Madison.

"Baby, wake up," said Sam as he gently shook his wife.

Instead of waking up Madison began to toss and turn even more. Sam became more worried for his wife when his attempts to wake her failed.

"Maddy, its okay. You're safe," murmured Sam.

After several seconds that felt like an eternity to Sam, Madison started coming around. Slowly she sat up in bed.

"Sam," said Madison softly. Tears were threatening to spill from her hazel eyes.

Sam pulled his wife close and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her body shaking.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry that bastard hurt you," said Sam.

"No Sam, it's my fault," said Madison as tears started to fall down her face.

Sam brought a bruised hand to her face and brushed away her tears.

"Sam what happened to your hand?" asked Madison as she noticed the bruises on his knuckles.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," answered Sam.

"It's not nothing Sam. Your hands are hurt. You need ice for them," said Madison as she got out of bed. She headed to the kitchen to make ice packs for Sam's bruised knuckles.

God she's amazing thought Sam. With all that's going on, she's worried about me. How did I ever get so lucky?

A few minutes later Madison rejoined Sam in bed. She grabbed his hands and placed the ice packs on them.

"I noticed the door to the hall closet was open. Were you shadow boxing in there?" asked Madison.

Sam gave a small chuckle. "Sorta, except the shadow had a certain bastard's face."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I should have told you right away about Gordon," said Madison.

"It's okay, Maddy," said Sam. He tried to put his arms around his wife, but she held tight to the icepacks.

"Don't move your hands buster," said Madison sternly.

"Don't worry, my hands are fine, but Madison what happened is not your fault. Yeah, I wish you had told me about Gordon from the beginning, but you weren't the one he wanted to hurt in the first place. I just wanted to keep you safe, but instead I'm always placing you in danger," said Sam.

"Sam, you have kept me safe since the day you said you would stay. I owe my life to you. Please don't blame yourself," said Madison near tears again. Sam was the best person she had ever met. She was ready to die and he saved her life. Madison hated that he would blame himself for what happened to her.

Sam and Madison sat together silently for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts, their own self-blame. Since there was nothing he could do about Gordon, Sam decided that maybe it was time they move one. It won't be easy, but he knew that together they would get through this.

"Madison, how about from now on instead of blaming ourselves and being angry about thing that are out of our hands, we focus on the future and try to move past what has happened," suggested Sam.

"That's the best idea I have heard in a long time," said Madison.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked into Martin Books. He was there to pick up Lindsay and take her to have her second MRI that morning.

"Hey Sammy, how's things going?" asked Dean.

Sam briefed Dean on the fSam, Dean wasn't too happy about Gordon not going to jail. At least Madison is spared the pain of a trial, he thought.

"So how's Madison taking all this?" asked a concerned Dean.

"She's trying to put all of this behind her. We both are so we can move forward," answered Sam.

"That's great, Sam." God please let them have some good times ahead of them. I can't think of any two people more deserving of happiness thought Dean.

Just then Lindsay emerged from the stock room and greeted Dean. She had already told Sam that she had something to do that morning. However she never mentioned that it involved his brother. Dean and Lindsay headed out of the store together and Sam was left in their wake wondering what the heck was going on.

oooooOOOOooooo

After spending the morning at the hospital, Dean drove Lindsay home. He could tell she was nervous. Her doctor had said that he would put a rush on her MRI film and would have the results by that afternoon. Waiting to finding out if your brain tumor has returned can certainly make a person nervous he reasoned. He didn't like the idea of her sitting all by herself waiting for the results of her MRI.

"Lindsay if you want, I can stay and keep you company," offered Dean.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your work," said Lindsay.

"Don't worry I don't have anything to do this afternoon." Dean didn't mention that he had his secretary clear his schedule so he could be there for Lindsay.

With Sid at the bookstore the house was completely empty. Lindsay and Dean headed inside. Lindsay got some drinks and snacks for the two of them and they prepared for the wait.

"Is this your mom?" asked Dean pointing to a picture on the coffee table of the a woman who looked like an older version of Lindsay, but with longer hair.

"Yeah, that picture was taken not long before she got sick," said Lindsay.

"You look like her. You must miss her." Dean knew how it felt to lose a parent and miss them so much it hurt.

"Everyday. I wish she was here now. She knew just the right thing to say to make you feel better." Lindsay blinked back tears. Times like these she missed her mom the most.

Dean could tell Lindsay was upset so he changed the subject. "What about your brother? What's he like?"

"Andrew? He's brilliant. A scientific genius. I didn't appreciate that enough when we were kids and he was always being called a nerd. He's two years younger than me, but he skipped a grade so he was only a year behind me in school. You know most boys had pictures of cars or girls on their bedroom walls, not Andrew. He had Albert Einstein and the periodic table of elements on his wall. They say geniuses are always misunderstood and I guess its true. I am so happy though that he is able to do what he's always dreamed of," said Lindsay.

"You must miss him." It was hard on Dean when Sam went away to college he couldn't even begin to imagine how he would feel if his brother was half a world away like Lindsay's.

"I do, but with this job his whole future is set. When he's done he can get a job at just about any university. It's funny because when he applied he was sure he wouldn't get it. The interview process takes almost a year and Andrew would be the youngest researcher they ever had there. My mom, she was sure he would get it. She just knew. He found out that he got the position shortly before she died. She made him promise that he would go. Andrew left two months after Mom died. It's tough, but this is the best thing for him." Lindsay's voice was filled with pride as she spoke.

Dean understood how Lindsay felt. It was hard on him when Sam stopped hunting with him to stay with Madison full time, but Dean was able to see the wonderful effect it had on his brother. He finally learned that letting go doesn't mean losing touch.

"You know, I met your dad once," said Lindsay.

"Really?" said Dean.

"Yeah, I was about six. My brother and I used to spend our Saturdays at the store. I think my dad was helping your dad with some research. Your dad was very nice to Andrew and me. He mentioned that he had two boys of his own," said Lindsay.

"He did?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I remember him telling me he had son my age named Dean. My mom told him to pick out some books to take you and Sam, on the house. Your dad asked me to help. I remember picking out _Green Eggs and Ham. _I was kind of a freak for Dr. Seuss when I was little," said Lindsay.

"Finally, I know who to blame," said Dean with a chuckle.

"What?" asked a confused Lindsay.

"Until Sam could read, I had to read that book to him twice a night, every night. He would not go to sleep unless it was read to him. He used to beg Dad to make him green eggs and ham. For Sam's fourth birthday, Dad got some green food coloring and made green scrambled eggs. I think Sammy was bummed out that it didn't taste any different," said Dean with a laugh.

Lindsay couldn't help but join Dean in the laughter.

"I am definitely going to have to do a _Green Eggs and Ham _display at the store," she said.

"Oh Sam's gonna love that. Just don't tell him I told you that story," said Dean.

"Well, I think Sam's smart enough to figure out you told me," replied Lindsay.

"So Lindsay if you don't mind me asking, how did you fall down the stairs?" Dean asked the question that had been on his mind for awhile.

"Well, its a long story, but I guess we have time. Have you ever met the person you thought could be the one, only thing is you've got this secret? You want to tell them because you don't want any secrets between you, but you don't exactly know how?" spoke Lindsay.

Dean nodded as the face of his old girlfriend Cassie ran through his mind.

"Well that's how I felt about my ex-boyfriend Jean-Paul. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't know how. I was afraid he'd think I was crazy. Well he had this friend, Henry, who had just bought an eighteenth century farmhouse right outside Paris. He moved in with his wife and three young kids. One night at a dinner party, I asked him how he liked his new home. He said the he loved it there, but that there was some strange things going on. Listening to him talk about flickering lights and scratching noises, it sounded like a poltergeist to me. That night I told Jean Paul what I thought. I said that my fried Luc should check his house out. Luc's a hunter who's an old friend of my father's. He promised my Dad he would look out for me while I was in France. Anyway I told Jean Paul we should talk to Luc about Henry's house," said Lindsay.

"What did he say?" asked Dean.

"He told me I was crazy and dumped me right there on the spot. I figured that might happen. I didn't count on what happened next though," said Lindsay.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"Jean-Paul went and told all of his friends that I was a crazy lunatic. He made sure that he totally humiliated me," said Lindsay.

"What?" said Dean.

"I was angry, but I knew that I couldn't just do nothing about Henry's situation. So I told Luc and he agreed to go with me to check out the farmhouse. I was afraid that Henry wouldn't listen to us, but things had gotten so bad at his house he was willing to try anything. Only thing is he didn't mention that Jean Paul was stopping by that day. He wasn't too happy to see us at the farmhouse. I was checking out the second floor of the house when he came upstairs and started yelling at me. He said that I was crazy and I had no right to drag his friends down with my silly ideas." Lindsay paused for a moment.

"Lindsay what happened next?" asked Dean softly.

"The poltergeist chose that moment to show itself and Jean-Paul just stood there right in front of it. I think he was frozen in fear. The next bit is a little hazy. I remember pushing Jean-Paul out of the way, but I don't remember anything after that. I woke up in the hospital three days later. I had three broken ribs and a fractured skull. Apparently the poltergeist pushed me down the stairs. I must have hit my head on the way down," said Lindsay.

"Oh God," was all Dean could say.

"That's not even the half of it. Shortly after I woke up Jean-Paul was there. He said that he was so relieved that I was awake. I asked him if he had been there the whole time. He said that he had. I was so moved by the thought that he had stayed by my side the whole time, I was ready to forgive him for everything. That is until Luc came in the room," said Lindsay.

"What happened then?" asked Dean.

"He started yelling at Jean-Paul saying that he had no right to be there. He demanded to know where Jean-Paul was for the past three days. How come he didn't even bother to come see me once," said Lindsay angrily.

"Wait, he lied to you?" asked Dean.

"Oh that's not event the worst of it. I asked him where he had been while I was in a coma. He said that he couldn't stand to see me like that looking so lifeless. That bastard thought I was going to die and didn't want to have to see me like that," growled Lindsay.

"So let me get this straight. This jerk humiliates you to all his friends and then puts you in harms way of a poltergeist and he can't even bring himself to see you in a hospital," hissed Dean.

"Yep that about sums it up. My dad flew from Frisco to be with me. My brother hopped a supply plane, all the way from the Antarctic, to be there for me. Both of them told me they never once gave up hope I would be okay. Jean-Paul gave me up for dead the moment I landed at the bottom of the stairs. I knew in that instant I could never be with him again. He begged me for the longest time to take him back. He kept saying he stilled loved me, but he never even once bothered to apologize for the way he treated me," said Lindsay.

Dean couldn't believe everything he just heard. How could someone do that to Lindsay? He knew Cassie had thought he was crazy when he told her the truth, but she was a decent human being and he knew she never would have done to him what Jean Paul did to Lindsay. Dean had this sudden urge to fly to Paris and track down that bastard and make him suffer for what he did to Lindsay. That fact that he was afraid of flying didn't even enter his mind.

"So is that why you came home, to get away from that jerk?" asked Dean.

"No. My dad wanted me to come home, but I insisted in staying. I refused to run away. I stuck it out for two years, but I really started to miss my family. I know now that here is where I belong," said Lindsay.

Just then the ringing phone interrupted them and Lindsay quickly grabbed it.

"Hello, Oh Dr. Williams, you have my results," she said.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was waiting with bated breath while Lindsay was on the phone with her doctor. This was it, this was the moment she found out if her tumor had returned. Dean was never one to pray much, but he prayed for Lindsay. With everything she had already been through she didn't deserve to have more crap piled on he thought.

"Okay. Thank you doctor," said Lindsay before she hung up the phone.

Lindsay turned towards Dean. He searched her face for an indication of what the doctor told her.

"Well?" asked Dean.

"It not a tumor," shouted Lindsay.

"It's not a tumor?" repeated Dean.

"No, it was just a dark shadow. The second MRI was clear," said Lindsay.

A huge weight had lifted off Lindsay's shoulders. Her tumor had not returned. She could not contain her excitement and why should she? Feeling relief and happiness spread through her body, Lindsay started jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I don't have a brain tumor," shouted Lindsay.

Dean just stood there watching Lindsay. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face even if he wanted too. There was something about her excitement that was infectious.

"Dean, thank you so much for being here for me," cried Lindsay as she threw her arms around him.

Dean pulled Lindsay tight to him. It was if he could feel the relief coursing through her body. He leaned down and placed his mouth on hers. Dean kissed Lindsay for the first time and it felt amazing. She kissed him back eagerly. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"Lindsay would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Dean, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Dean are you asking me on a date?" asked Lindsay.

"Yes," replied Dean.

"I would love to," said Lindsay with a smile.

oooooOOOOooooo

After stopping off at the butcher shop, Madison raced to get home from work. It was Friday and she had something special planned for Sam. He had been amazing these past several weeks and she wanted to let him know how much she appreciated that. She had picked up his favorite, prime rib. It would be served with baked potatoes, corn and Caesar salad, another favorite of Sam's.

As Sam walked into the apartment , his mouth began watering. He could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. After hanging up his coat and putting his messenger bag away he headed in there.

"Hey sweetie," said Sam as he pulled his wife away from the stove and kissed her.

Not wanting any of the food to burn, Madison reluctantly pulled away from Sam to return her attention the stove.

"What's the occasion?" asked Sam.

"Today is Sam Winchester is the most amazing man I have ever met day." Madison's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "Now I want you to go relax with a glass of wine and I'll call you when dinner's ready." She handed her husband a glass of wine and gently pushed him towards the living room.

I must be the luckiest man in the world thought Sam as he sat down on the sofa.

oooooOOOOooooo

"And then they just left the shop together," said Sam as he buttered his baked potato.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Madison.

"They didn't even bother to mention where they were going or what they were doing." Madison could help, but laugh at her husband as he said that.

"Sam, you do know that Dean and Lindsay are adults and can do what they want without getting your permission first," said Madison through her laughter.

Sam began to realize how silly he sounded. Madison was right, his brother was allowed to do what he wanted.

"I know, I guess I just feel out of the loop," said Sam with a sigh.

"I think Dean and Lindsay would make a great couple and I don't think your brother wants to be single to rest of his life," said Madison.

"Maddy, they're not even dating yet and it sounds like you have them headed down the aisle," said Sam.

"Well, I must say that I highly recommend marriage. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sam reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Madison's.

"Me too," he replied giving her hand a squeeze.

oooooOOOOooooo

Since Madison had cooked, Sam insisted on cleaning up. She protested that it was his special night, but he was insistent.

"Okay if you want to clean, then I'm going to head to bed," said Madison.

"You're going to sleep now? It's still early." Sam was looking forward to spend a little more time with his wife.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Madison couldn't keep the mischievous grin off her face as she walked out of the kitchen.

Suddenly Sam felt motivated to clean the kitchen in a record amount of time. After the last dish was placed into the dishwasher and it was started, he headed straight for the bedroom.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam walked into the bedroom to find Madison standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing that black silk nightgown that he loved. From where he was standing in the doorway, he could see the frown form on her reflection has she ran a finger across the scar on her chest. Sam quickly crossed the room in several long strides and pulled his wife into his arms. 

"You look amazing," Sam whispered in Madison's ear.

Madison leaned up and pulled Sam into a kiss that reached into his soul. He knew as long as he lived that he would never be able to get enough of this woman. Even though the evening had started out with Madison wanting to show Sam how much she appreciated everything he had done for her, it quickly turned into a way for Sam to show Madison how much he loved her.

Afterwards, lying with his arms around his wife, Sam felt like they were the only two people in world.

"I love you Maddy," whispered Sam as he placed a gentle kiss to his wife's lips.

"I love you Sam," replied Madison.

Wrapped up in the safety of Sam's arms, with her back pressed again his chest, Madison drifted off to sleep. For the first time in weeks she was not plagued by nightmares.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison woke up to find herself still wrapped up in Sam's arms. She glanced at the clock to see that it was just after nine. She decided to get up and start the coffee, but when she tried to slip out of Sam's arms he tightened his hold.

"Sweetie, don't you want me to go start some coffee?" asked Madison.

Sam's response was to pull Madison closer and nuzzle his face into her hair. Forget coffee, this was the best way to wake up she thought.

oooooOOOOooooo

With the weight that was lifted off her shoulders, Lindsay could now focus on other things like her date with Dean. Why did she feel nervous, it was just a date. Okay so he's smart and handsome and funny and the list could go on forever, but hadn't she sworn off guys after what happened with her ex. However, there was just something about Dean. She knew that she felt safe around him. She smiled to herself as Dean's face popped into her head.

"Lindsay what's with the smile?" Sid asked his daughter.

"Life is good," was her reply.

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Madison were enjoying a leisurely Saturday morning in bed. Madison was getting hungry, but Sam was reluctant to leave the bed. He loved days when both he and his wife didn't have to work and they could lie in as long was they wanted.

"Sam, don't you want to get up and have breakfast? We could go to the diner," suggested Madison.

"The one that serves breakfast all day?" asked Sam.

"That's the one," replied Madison.

"Well in that case, we don't have to get up yet. I've got what I want to for breakfast right here," said Sam as he started to nibble on Madison's neck. The loud growl his stomach let out announced that maybe Sam did need food after all.

"Alright, I'll get up now." Sam let out a sigh as Madison laughed.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Madison both loved Goldie's diner because of it's kitschy nineteen-fifties theme. The waitresses all wore poodle skirts that were either pink or blue. There were vinyl records on the wall and mini jukeboxes at every table. Sam also loved their buttermilk pancakes, the best in the city. He always ordered them, plus a side of hash browns and crispy bacon. Madison would order a Belgium waffle and a fruit cup.

"I called Dean and asked if he wanted come over for dinner tonight and do you know what he said?" asked Sam as poured maple syrup on his pancakes.

"What?" said Madison as she cut into her waffle.

"He said he couldn't because he had a date with Lindsay," said Sam.

"Dean asked Lindsay out? That's great." Madison couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I guess it is. I think Lindsay could be good for Dean. She's different from the girls he usually dates," said Sam using the term dates loosely.

"They would good for each other," corrected Madison.

Sam nodded in agreement. If any one deserved happiness it was his brother. Dean was always putting others first and Sam hoped that for once his brother would put himself first. Any reservations Sam had about Dean getting involved Lindsay were already gone. He realized that his brother had changed since he moved to San Francisco. With his life on track, maybe Dean does want to settle down he thought.

oooooOOOOooooo

Lindsay took one last long look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress with thin straps that came to just above her knee, pairing it with a pair of gold strappy sandals. She had pulled on a black cashmere cardigan to ward off any chill that might be in the air. Her hair was pulled back on one side with a few loose curls in it. After finally deciding she looked okay, Lindsay grabbed her purse and went to wait in the living room for Dean.

"It's just a date," Lindsay muttered to herself. However, judging by the butterflies in her stomach it was more than just a date. After breaking up with Jean Paul, she had sworn off dating, but now here she was going on a date. Of course, Dean was total opposite of that jerk.

Lindsay was only waiting a couple of minutes when the doorbell rang. She opened the front door to find Dean standing there. He looks so handsome in his suit she thought . Normally Dean didn't like to wear a suit, but he wanted to do something special for his first date with Lindasy.

"Wow," was Dean could say as he stared at Lindsay. She looks incredible he thought.

oooooOOOOooooo

"This place has the best steak in the city. Their porterhouse is wonderful," said Lindsay as she scanned her menu.

"Sounds good to me," said Dean, not ever bothering to look at the menu.

Once their dinners had arrived, Dean and Lindsay fell into easy conversation.

"So how did you get interested in French?" asked Dean.

"My mother's parents were from France. I grew up hearing it my whole life. When Andrew and I were little our parents started us off on French lessons. Mom was very proud of her heritage and wanted to pass that along to us," said Lindsay.

"That's cool," said Dean. He wondered if, instead of passing on his English heritage from his mother's side of the family, he would be passing on his hunting knwoledge learned at his father's knee.

"So Dean, how do you like living in San Francisco?" asked Lindsay.

"It's a great city. After so many years on the road it took a little while to get used to being in one place all the time, but now that I am used to it, I really like it," said Dean.

"You know, it took living in a foreign country to make me realize how much I love this place." Talking to Dean, Lindsay felt so relaxed. The nervousness she felt earlier had completely disappeared.

What felt like the perfect date to Lindsay ended with the perfect good night kiss. Dean promised he would call her the next day and that was a promise he intended to keep.

oooooOOOOooooo

"My mom and dad say hello," said Madison as she hung up the phone.

"How are they doing? Do they like the new condo?" asked Sam.

"They're fine and they love the condo. It's right near the beach and they go there for walks all the time. Mom went to see Molly yesterday. She's been put on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy." Sam thought he saw sadness cloud Madison's eyes for a moment, but when he looked again it was gone. He knew how much she wished she could have a child one day, but because they did not know what effect her being a werewolf would have on a child they decided against it.

"Poor Jack," said Sam with a shake of his head.

"Poor Jack, he's not the one on bed rest, his wife is," replied Madison.

"Yeah and I bet her restlessness is driving him crazy," said Sam with a small chuckle.

oooooOOOOooooo

Lindsay was too wound up from her date with Dean to sleep, so after changing into her pajamas, she pulled out the journal that she bought at an estate auction in France. She had spent several weeks putting it in order and now she was translating it. Fluent in French, translating it was a breeze, but some of the handwriting in it had started to fade making it hard to read. However Lindsay had made a lot of headway and was almost done.

"Dad, can you come here a second. It's important," called out Lindsay.

After putting a bookmark in his book, Sid placed it on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen to see what his daughter wanted.

"What's up, Lindsay?" asked Sid.

"Dad, can you read this and tell me what you think?" Lindsay handed some papers to her father. They were translated pages from the hunter's journal.

Taking the pages, Sid sat down at the kitchen table. He quickly became engrossed in what he was reading. Could this be for real? His heart beat slightly faster at that thought.

"Oh my God! Lindsay are you sure this is right?" asked Sid when he finished reading.

"Yeah, Dad. I tripled checked it. Do you think this could be real?" asked Lindsay.

"I haven't heard of this ceremony before, but that doesn't mean it's not real," answered Sid. "What is the thing with the eclipse that takes place?"

"I called a friend of Andrew's who works at Cal-Tech. Apparently, once every hundred and fifty years there's a solar eclipse and lunar eclipse on the same day just like what's mentioned in the journal. That's going to happen soon," said Lindsay.

"How soon?" asked Sid.

"One week from today. It mentions severing the bloodline. Do they know who the sire is or was?" asked Lindsay.

"Her sire is dead. That was the first thing they tried," replied Sid.

"Dad, do you realize what this mean? If it turns out to be true that is." Please let this be true Lindsay silently prayed.

"A cure," was all Sid said.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let know what you think!

I'm thinking about writing a prequel to this series that would deal with Sam and Madison's relationship from when he decided to say unitl they get married. Please let me know if you would be interested in reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

The ringing of the phone pulled Sam from his slumber. Glancing at the alarm clock he saw that it was a quarter to eight. He wondered who was calling that early. Madison gave a little moan, but made no move to grab the phone.

"I'll get it sweetie," Sam grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Morning Sam." Lindsay sounded way to chipper.

"Morning Lindsay," Sam sound a little sleepy as he spoke

"Sam, I sorry to bother you so early, but do you think you and Madison could stop over my house sometime today?" asked Lindsay.

"Sure. What's up?" replied Sam.

"I need to talk to you guys about something. I'll tell you all about it when you get here." Lindsay fought hard to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Sure. Is noon okay with you?" asked Sam.

"Noon's fine," replied Lindsay.

"Okay, we'll see you then." As Sam hung up the phone, he realized that he didn't check with Madison about going to Lindsay's.

"Sam, was that Lindsay?" asked Madison as she sat up in bed.

"Yeah. She wants us to come over today. I said that we'd be over at noon. Is that okay?" said Sam.

"That's fine. Does she need us to bring anything?" asked Madison.

"She didn't mention it. I don't think this is a social visit. She said that she needs to talk to us about something. What do you think it could be?" wondered Sam.

"I don't know, maybe she wants to tell you that she dating Dean," said Madison with a giggle.

"Yeah she wants to tell us in person that she dating is my brother. Somehow I don't think it's that," replied Sam.

"I guess I'll go start breakfast." Madison started to get out of bed, but Sam pulled her back.

"You rest for a while longer. I'll get breakfast." Sam figured with all the tossing and turning his wife did last night, she didn't get much sleep.

"Are you sure?" asked Madison.

Sam answered her with a kiss and headed out of the room to start breakfast.

Madison grabbed Sam's pillow. Hugging it close she breathed in his scent. I don't know what I'd do without him. He is the most amazing person I have ever met she thought. He loves me even though I'm a werewolf and we can't have children. Madison brushed a tear from here eye and hugged the pillow tighter.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Dad, I invited Sam and Madison over. They'll be here at noon," said Lindsay.

"Did you tell them what you found out?" asked Sid.

"No. I want to do this face to face," answered Lindsay.

"I think this is wonderful," said Sid.

"This has to work. I don't want to get their hopes up, only to have them dashed." Lindsay said a silently prayer that everything would work out.

oooooOOOOooooo

Having finished breakfast, Sam and Madison were now seated on the sofa with a large box in front of them. Madison's mother had sent them some stuff discovered in the move to the condo.

"So what's in here?" asked Sam.

"It's some stuff of my mine from when I was younger," answered Madison. "Mom found it when they were moving. She's been meaning to send it for a while, but was busy with the move. "

Madison opened up box to reveal a layer of green packing peanuts. She grabbed an empty plastic bag and started to scoop away the peanuts. There was a note nestled inside.

"Madison, I thought you would like to have these things. Love Mom," read Madison out loud.

Sam started helping Madison remove the packing peanuts and pretty soon the top layer was removed revealing the contents in side the cardboard box.

"Uh Maddy, what is this," said Sam holding up a stuffed banana with a face and arms and legs. It was dressed in a tuxedo and a top hat.

"Oh my gosh, Wellie," cried Madison.

"Wellie?" asked Sam.

"Sam meet Wellington J. Banana. Wellie was my favorite stuffed animal when I was younger," said Madison with a smile.

"Sweetie, this isn't an animal. It's a banana in formal wear." Sam started laughing.

"Don't laugh at Wellie. I loved him and I used to carry him everywhere I went," said Madison.

They removed more of the contents of the box which included some books Madison had read as a child and several of her old dolls. At the bottom of the package was a white box. Madison pulled it put and set it on the coffee table. There was a note taped to the lid. It said one day you might want to use these. The lid was removed to reveal a pink baby blanket embroidered with a black M in one corner. Underneath the blanket were some baby clothes that Madison had worn, including the outfit she wore home from the hospital. Blinking back tears, Madison put the lid on the box and shoved it away from her. It fell off the table and the contents spilled out onto the floor.

"Maddy are you okay?" asked Sam his voice laced with concern.

"I think I'm going to have another cup of coffee," said Madison avoiding Sam's question.

"Madison, I think we should talk about this," said Sam.

"We have already discussed this Sam. I don't feel like getting into it again." Madison stood up and walked in the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Sam got up off the couch and started to pick the baby clothes up off the floor. He gave a sad smile when he came across a white one piece suit with a pink stork on the front with the words take me home embroidered on it. After everything was picked up, Sam went to join his wife in the kitchen.

"Maddy, I don't mean to push you, but I know seeing those baby things upset you," said Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you," said Madison softly.

"It's okay," replied Sam.

"No, it's not. You have been wonderful throughout everything. You're right about those baby clothes and that blanket. It's a reminder of what we'll never have." Having already spent time crying over what she couldn't have, Madison refused to shed more tears.

oooooOOOOooooo

At two minutes to noon, Sam pulled his black Honda Accord to a stop in front of Sid's house. He was pleased that he found a spot right out in front.

"So you really have no clue why Lindsay wants to see us?" asked Madison.

"No. I don't see the Impala anywhere. I wonder if she invited Dean," said Sam as he exited the car.

"Maybe he's hasn't arrived yet," replied Madison.

Sam rang the bell. A moment later Lindsay opened the door. She invited Sam and Madison inside.

"I'm so glad you could come," said Lindsay.

She led the way into the living room with Sam and Madison. Once everyone was seated, Lindsay began speaking.

"You guys are probably wondering why I asked here," said Lindsay.

Sam and Madison both nodded.

"This is the reason." Lindsay lifted the French hunter's journal.

"Isn't that the book you've always got your nose in?" asked Sam.

"Yep," replied Lindsay.

"Not to sound rude Lindsay, but what does this have to do with us?" asked Sam.

"I'll explain. I bought this book at an estate auction when I lived in Paris. It originally belonged to a man name Jacques Arsenault. He was a hunter who lived in France in the eighteenth century," said Lindsay.

"A hunter of the supernatural?" asked Sam. He was beginning to get curious, but still didn't see how this related to him and Madison.

"Yes. Jacques was a hunter, but gave it up after his wife died in childbirth. He moved to a small house in the woods and was raising his son Pierre by himself. When Pierre was eight he was attacked by a werewolf in the woods near his house," said Lindsay.

"Oh my god that's horrible," cried Madison.

Sam seriously hoped that Lindsay didn't invite them over to talk about werewolf killings. It was bound to make his wife upset, especially if it involved a child.

"Jacques was able to kill the werewolf before it could kill his son. Pierre was severely injured, but survived the attack. His father didn't know if his son was turned until the next full moon. Unfortunately he was. However, Jacques could not bring himself to kill his son, the only family he had left so he did what you and Madison do. He locked his son up each month. In addition to that, he devoted himself to finding a cure for his son. Using money he had inherited from his wife, he traveled the world searching for a way to cure Pierre. He traveled all over Europe and Asia, going every where from Budapest to Prague. He spent a lot of time in Romania where he discovered that there was a rather serious werewolf epidemic around the seventh century. Apparently a small segment of the population was turned and the numbers were growing," said Lindsay.

"Lindsay what are you saying?" asked Sam.

"Jacques found a cure for his son in Romania," said Lindsay.

"A cure, a real cure?" asked Madison trying and failing to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yes, a real cure," replied Lindsay.

"Lindsay, how do you know that this is real? I mean that journal is over a hundred years old," said Sam.

"I have a friend who was able to check government records for me. Jacques Arsenault and his son really existed. Records show that Pierre Arsenault lived to age eighty-eight and he fathered six children with his wife," replied Lindsay.

"How?" That one word held so much emotion as Sam spoke it.

"His research turned up a ceremony from the seventh century in Romania. It must be carried out on a day when there is a both a solar and a lunar eclipse," said Lindsay.

"I saw something on CNN about the eclipses. That's less than a week away," said Madison, her voice wavering slightly.

A cure, could there really be a cure? Madison's head was swirling at the thought. Can I really be freed from this damn curse?

"Sam, Madison, I believe this is real. I have triple checked every word I translated. I had a friend in Paris check the records on the Arsenault family. A friend of Andrew's at Cal-Tech told me when the last time two eclipses occurred on the same day. It was a hundred and fifty years ago and it matched up with the date recorded in the journal. Everything indicates that this is real," said Lindsay.

Sam threw his arms around Madison pulled her close. This was the one thing he prayed for everyday. A cure for his wife. And now it seemed that his prayers were finally being answered.

"Lindsay, tell us more," said Sam with his arm still around Madison.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison had a hard time sleeping that night, but it wasn't nightmares keeping her up, it was the thought that her real life nightmare might be coming to an end. For almost three years, she had to deal with being a werewolf and now it seemed that a cure for her was possible. This would be a dream come true. I could have Sam's… Madison didn't finish that thought, refusing to get her hopes up that high. God please let this cure be real prayed Madison as she snuggled in closer to her husband.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I have been so long in getting out an update. I will try to get the next one up sooner. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam awoke first on Monday morning, his mind still whirring from Lindsay's news. A glance at the alarm clock showed that is was only five in the morning, not time to get up yet. He stifled a small yawn. 

Turning towards his wife, he saw that she was still asleep. Brushing a strand of hair off her face, Sam's mind drifted to the thought of a cure for her. It was what he had hoped and prayed for since the moment he offered to stay with Madison. Now it seemed that it was within their reach. He knew he shouldn't get too excited because there was a chance this might not work, but Sam couldn't help himself. God please let this work he prayed. After everything Maddy has been through she deserves this.

Small whimpering noises started coming from Madison. Sam knew that she was having another nightmare. They were less frequent lately, but they still continued.

"It's okay Maddy. You're safe," Sam whispered as he gently rubbed his wife's arm. Almost immediately Madison began to relax and she quickly fell back into a more peaceful sleep.

oooooOOOOooooo

The two doctors were sitting in a stark white office with several diplomas decorating the wall. Dr. Willis Anderson was the chief psychiatrist at San Francisco's Institute for the Criminally Insane. He was a short man with a long sloping nose that had glasses perched on the end. Dr. Herman Greggor was handling Gordon Walker's case. He towered over his boss by a good six inches and has brown eyes that always conveyed the sympathy he felt for his patients.

"Any luck talking to the family," asked Dr. Anderson. He knew that Dr. Greggor had spent weeks trying to get in contact with Gordon's family.

"The only person who would talk to me was an aunt on his father's side," said Dr. Greggor.

"That's it?" said Dr. Anderson not too surprised. Most of the patients living at the institute had little or no contact with their families.

"Yes. Apparently about twenty years ago, Gordon disappeared along with his sister. The sister was never seen again. The aunt said that the family believed that Gordon was somehow involved in her disappearance. They haven't had any contact with him since nor do they want to," said Dr. Greggor.

"Did you learn anything else?" asked Dr. Anderson.

"Yes, there's a history of mental illness on the mother's side of the family that goes back generations," said Dr. Greggor with a quick glance at his notes.

"Well that would explain a lot," replied Dr. Anderson. "Is he still as delusional as when he was first brought here?"

"Unfortunately, it's gotten worse. He's still insisting that there is a werewolf on the loose in San Francisco and now he's talking about ghosts and demons. I think I might have to up the dose on his medicine," said Dr. Greggor.

"So is it your opinion that Gordon Walker is not going to be getting out of here any time soon?" asked Dr. Anderson.

"Yes. It's going to be a long time before he's ready to be released. He may never improve enough to be reintroduced to society," said Dr. Greggor with a sad shake of his head.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam arrived at Martin Books to find Lindsay in the front window setting up a _Green Eggs and Ham _display which included a life size cut out of Sam I Am. He gave a small groan. Dea must have told her he thought.

"Good morning Sam," said a cheerful Lindsay.

"Dean told you didn't he?" asked Sam.

"Told me what," replied Lindsay innocently.

"He told you that I used to love _Green Egg and Ham _and because I had the same name as Sam I Am I thought we were related," said Sam.

Lindsay started giggling. "He told me that you loved the book, but he never mentioned the name thing."

"Could you forget I mentioned that?" begged Sam.

"Not a chance," said Lindsay with a grin.

Sam let out another groan. He was going to kill Dean next time he saw him which would be soon, since he called Dean and asked him to stop by the store that morning. He wanted to tell his brother the good news in person.

The store had been busy for a good part of the morning and Sam was getting a little tired of hearing how great the new display was. The slow down that came just before lunch was a welcomed relief. Knowing Dean would be stopping by soon, Sid offered to go pick up lunch so that Sam and Lindsay could be at the store when he arrived.

oooooOOOOooooo

At five minutes to noon Dean walked in the store. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Lindsay. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since their date, which had been one of the best first dates he'd ever been on.

"Hi Lindsay," said Dean.

"Hi Dean. Sam's in the stockroom. I'll buzz him," said Lindsay knowing Sam was dying to tell his brother the good news.

Dean was a tiny bit disappointed because he wanted to spend a moment alone with her so he could ask her out again. He knew that he could ask her out over the phone, but he wanted to do it in person.

"Ah Lindsay before you call Sam up. There's something I wanted to ask you," said Dean. "Would you like to go on another date?"

"I'd love to Dean." Lindsay had been hoping that he would ask out her again. "You know there's a Godzilla film festival starting next week."

"You like Godzilla films?" asked Dean.

"I love them. My favorite is _Godzilla vs. Mothra_," answered Lindsay.

Girl after my own heart thought Dean. "That's my favorite too. We should go together."

"That would be great," said Lindsay.

Lindsay buzzed Sam in the stockroom and let him know his brother had arrived.

"Lindsay, we do need to order more copies of the new _Fruits Basket_. We're completely out in the stockroom," said Sam as he emerged from the stockroom.

"Okay. I'll do that now while you talk to Dean," said Lindsay.

"Hey Sammy. What's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" asked Dean.

Sam forgot that was mad at Dean and launched into how Lindsay found a cure for Madison.

"A cure, are you serious? A real cure?" asked Dean.

"Yes. A real cure." Sam was grinning ear to ear.

"Sam, that is the best news I've heard in a long time," said Dean as he leanned over and clapped his brother on the back.

"This is what Madison and I have prayed for. God, I hope this works," said Sam.

"I hope so too, Sammy, I hope so too." They deserve for this to happen thought Dean. His family has been through so many hard times it was about time something wonderful happened for them.

"Hey Dean, thanks for telling Lindsay about my love of _Green Eggs and Ham_," said Sam rather calmly.

"You're not mad?" asked Dean.

"No it's fine. I think the display looks great," said Sam. "By the way, does Lindsay know how much you love the Smurfs?"

"You wouldn't," said Dean.

"Oh, I would," replied Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison was having a hard time concentrating on her work. Her mind did not want to focus on the brief she was supposed to be typing up for her boss, instead it kept returning to the previous days events. She was completely lost in her thoughts when the phone rang. 

"Hello, Lisa Winslow's office," said Madison.

"Hey Maddy," said Sam.

"Sam." Madison loved getting phone calls from her husband.

"How's my favorite girl?" asked Sam.

"Good, no make that great," said Madison.

oooooOOOOooooo

The next several days passed haze for Sam and Madison. Both were anxious, yet fearful, neither wanted to fully get their hopes up only to have them dashed. But somehow they could both feel the excitement building up inside. The night before the big day, as it had come to be known, Sam and Madison were lying together in bed. Both were unable to sleep.

"Sam is this nightmare really going to be over for us?" asked Madison, her voice filled with both hope and hesitation.

"It is Maddy. I have faith that it is," answered Sam.

Madison snuggled closer to Sam and put her head on his chest. She let the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Sam leaned down and brushed a kiss to her forehead.

"God if you're listening to me," whispered Sam. "Madison is the kindest, most decent and loving person that I have ever met. Please let this cure work."

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shining through the window landed on Madison's face bathing her in a white light. Blinking her eyes open, she turned to stare at the handsome man asleep beside her. Sam had been amazing throughout everything they had been through recently, never once leaving her side. Madison knew she never would have made it through everything if she did not have him in her life.

Sam woke up to a sight he knew he wanted to see everyday for the rest of his life, his beautiful wife next to him.

"Good morning sweetie," said Madison with a smile.

Sam's reply was to pull her close and kiss her deeply. He let all of the love he felt for her flow out from his kiss. How could it get any better than this? When's she cured ran though his mind.

oooooOOOOooooo

Lindsay stood in the backyard of her father's house. In front of her was a table covered with all manners of herbs that were to be used in the ceremony. Since her Sunday meeting with Sam and Madison she had spent her time gathering everything she would need and double-checking her notes and translations. Everything had to be exactly correct or it would not work. She heard the sliding glass door open up and turned around to see her father coming outside.

"Lindsay, I thought you could use a cup of coffee," said Sid holding out a hot of coffee.

"Thanks Dad," Lindsay accepted the mug from her father and took a long sip.

"Everything looks great Linds," said Sid as he surveyed the table.

"Thanks. Dad, this has to work. Sam and Madison deserve this so much." There was a slight hitch in Lindsay's voice as she spoke.

"You know I thought Andrew was the scientist in the family, but when I look at all this I can see the science of this cure. I have faith in you Lindsay. This will work," said Sid.

That was exactly what Lindsay needed to hear and she threw her arms around her father.

"Thanks for always believing in me Dad," said Lindsay as she felt all of her doubts disappear.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Maddy are you ready?" asked Sam.

"Definitely," she replied.

Grabbing her coat Madison walked she walked towards the door, pausing briefly in front of the hall closet. She longed for the day when her closet was a closet again and now it looked like that day had arrived. Stepping out into the hallway, Madison waited while Sam locked their apartment. Grabbing his hand, they headed out into the bright sunlight.

oooooOOOOooooo

The ride over to Sid's house was quiet with both Sam and Madison lost in their own thought. When they arrived, they were fortunate to find a parking space right on front. City living made Sam glad that he didn't drove a huge car like his brother. After parking the Honda Accord, the couple exited and headed to the front door. Seconds after knocking, Sid opened out the front door. He has closed the bookstore for the occasion.

"Good morning, Sam, Madison. Come on in," said Sid. "Lindsay's in the backyard."

Sam and Madison followed Sid out to the backyard find Lindsay out there with Dean who had arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Dean, I didn't think you were here yet because I didn't see the Impala out front," remarked Sam.

"The only spot I could find that the Impala would fit in was two blocks away," said Dean.

"You know, you could have driven your Camry," suggested Sam.

"No way. That's for work and only when I'm on a stakeout." Although Dean loved his car, he realized the Impala was a bit conspicuous, so he bought a used Toyota Camry for work use. He couldn't help, but feel like he was cheating on the Impala every time he drove it.

"Good morning Sam, Madison," said Lindsay warmly.

"Good morning," replied Sam and Madison in unison

"Everything is all set up and ready to go," said Lindsay.

Sid brought out some lemonade and everyone chatted for a few minutes trying to push away the nervousness that they all felt.

"Lindsay, I just want to thank you for this," said Madison.

"You can thank me when it works," replied Lindsay.

"Lindsay what do we have to do? What does this ceremony entail?" asked Sam.

"There's an incantation I will be reading and there is a potion that Madison will have to drink after adding her blood." Seeing the slight grimace on Sam face she added "Don't worry Sam, it's just a couple of drops."

"What about us?" said Sam gesturing to himself and Dean and Sid.

"You guys will have to sit back and watch," said Lindsay.

"Are you sure there's not something we should be doing?" asked Sam anxious to do whatever it took to help his wife.

"Sam, I know you want to help, but this is a two person job. Fortunately it won't take to long. We need to start when the solar eclipse begins, which should be in about half hour," said Lindsay glancing at her wristwatch. "Madison we should add your blood to the potion now so it will be ready in time."

"Okay," said Madison.

Lindsay pricked Madison's index finger with a needle over a glass beaker. After two crimson drops were added to the contents of the beaker, Madison put a Band-Aid on her finger. Lindsay took the beaker and placed it on top of a portable Bunsen burner.

"Okay, this needs to boil for about five minutes. It should be cooled off enough to drink by the eclipse," explained Lindsay.

Once the potion started heating up a foul odor was emitted from it. It smelled disgusting, but if it worked it would be with putting up with the smell for a little while.

"Lindsay, what's in that?" asked Dean as he wrinkled up his noise.

"Don't answer that," said Madison. "I don't want to know." It was enough that she would be drinking her own blood, she didn't want to know what else she would be ingesting.

"All you need to know is that it going to help you," said Lindsay.

oooooOOOOooooo

With a few minutes to spare, Sam pulled his wife away from everybody to talk to her alone. There was something he wanted to tell her.

"Madison, I want you to know that whatever the outcome, I am so proud of you for doing this. I loved you," said Sam.

"I love you," replied Madison just before she reached up and pulled her husband into a kiss. They were still kissing when Lindsay called out that it was almost time to start.

oooooOOOOooooo

The potion had cooled off enough and was poured into a silver chalice. It smelled awful and Lindsay had to try not to gag as she handed it over to Madison.

"Madison, you have to make sure you drink every last drop of this. It probably doesn't taste too good, but it's important that you get it all down," said Lindsay.

Madison nodded as she accepted the chalice. As long as it worked she didn't care what is smelled or tasted like.

Lindsay pulled out a notebook with the incantation that she would be reading written in it. She had a friend, who was a language professor at Berkley, help her learn the proper pronunciation of the words she would be saying. They were in Romanian because in Jacques Arsenault's journal he noted the importance of using the Romanian language instead of your native tongue.

"Madison are you ready?" asked Lindsay knowing it was almost time for the eclipse.

After one last glance to her husband, Madison answered. "Yes."

Suddenly the sky started to darken announcing the start of the solar eclipse. It was time.

"Now," said Lindsay pointing at Madison.

Madison lifted the chalice to her lips. Ignoring the slight burning sensation from the silver against her lips, she started drinking. The cool liquid tasted just as bad as it smelled and she had to fight not to gag. It was hard, but she did not stop drinking until the chalice was completely drained. She could hear Lindsay behind her reciting the incantation. Madison felt slightly uneasy in her stomach when she was finished drinking. That feeling seemed to spread from her stomach to the rest of her body. Quickly, it turned from an uneasy feeling to all out pain and Madison felt like she could longer stand up.

Sam was standing back next to his brother and Sid when he noticed something was not right with Madison. Her body was shaking as if she was having a seizure. He rushed to her side and grabbed her before she could fall. Gently he sat on the ground and held her as a seizures racked her body. Fear consumed him. What was going on? Was this supposed to be happening? Not knowing what do Sam just sat there holding Madison in his arms.

Dean and Sid stood there feeling completely helpless. Both men knew there was nothing they could do, so they just stood there and watched as Sam held a seizing Madison in his arms.

Lindsay was aware of what was happening, but she continued reading the incantation. If it was to work she could not stop no matter what happened.

"A trage art.hot. a crea de la ei corp." spoke Lindsay.

_More to Come_

Translation: pull the creature from her body.

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

In the backyard of the Martin house, Sam sat on the ground, consumed with fear. Madison's body was still racked with seizures. No matter how tight Sam held her he could not stop the seizing. A myriad of questions ran through his mind. Was this supposed to happen? Would Madison be okay, would she survive? That thought scared the hell out of Sam and he was tempted to tell Lindsay to stop everything, to stop reading the incantation. This was his wife's only chance for a cure, but he didn't want her to die. However another part of him knew that she was having the werewolf exorcised from her. Having both witnessed and participated in several exorcisms himself, Sam knew it was not a painless process. However that did not make it watching his wife go through one any easier.

Lindsay could see what was happening to Madison out of the corner of her eye and that spurred her on. She was almost finished. Taking a deep breath she pressed on. Thanks to her tireless preparation, she did not stumble over any of the Romanian words. Finally, ten minutes after the first word left her mouth; Lindsay was finished reading the incantation.

Sam was beginning to wonder how much more Madison's body could take when she suddenly stopped shaking. Now she was still, too still for his liking. He pressed two fingers to her throat, relief flooding through him when he felt her strong pulse.

"Maddy, baby, open your eyes. Please just let me see your beautiful eyes," pleaded Sam gently.

Exhaustion had consumed Madison's body and she had passed out at the end of the ceremony. Despite Sam's gentle prodding she did not wake up. After Sid suggested that Sam bring her inside, he gently carried his wife inside and sat down on the sofa in the living room with her still in his arms.

oooooOOOOooooo

Realizing there was nothing he could do for his brother and Madison, Dean helped Lindsay into the kitchen. Her throat was sore from all the reading she had to do, so Sid fixed her a cup of tea with honey.

"Lindsay are you okay?" asked a concerned Dean. He knew the ceremony had taken a lot out of her.

"I'm fine," replied Lindsay. " A little wiped out, but fine."

"Lindsay, how will we know it worked?" asked Sid as he handed his daughter the cup of tea.

"Well the journal didn't say much. I'm guessing we'll know when next full moon arrives," answered Lindsay.

"We have to wait till the full moon. I was hoping we'd know now," said Dean.

"I know, but Jacques didn't write much in the journal after his son was cured, other than it worked," said Lindsay.

"What about the seizures? Is Madison okay?" Dean asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well, she did have a werewolf pulled from her body so to speak, but I think that she will be fine. She just needs to rest," said Lindsay.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sitting on the brown suede sofa, Sam held Madison in his arms. He was gently rubbing his hand up and down her right arm, needing the physical contact with her. Her skin felt smooth beneath his fingers. He had checked her pulse several times again. The steady beat felt reassuring to him. Realizing she would wake up when her body was ready, Sam just held his wife and whispered words of love in her ear.

"Maddy, I love you so much," whispered Sam as he continued to rub her arm. He couldn't help, but notice the skin on it felt smoother than usual. He glanced down at her arm. There was something different about it, but before he could figure out what was different, Madison started stirring in his arms.

"Hey baby," said Sam softly.

"Sam." Madison started to sit up, but felt the room spin and stopped.

"Take it easy sweetie," said Sam as he helped his wife sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a steamroller," replied Madison.

"You'll feel better after you get some rest," said Sam as his hand returned to rubbing her arm again. This time as a gesture of comfort.

"Did it work?" said Madison asking the one question she desperately needed answered.

Sam didn't know what to say and was about to go get Lindsay when it hit him what was different about Madison's arm.

"Maddy, it was your right arm that had a scar on it from when it was nicked with a silver blade?" asked Sam.

Madison nodded, not quite sure where her husband was going with his question. Sam lifted her right arm up.

"Look the scar's gone," said Sam.

"Oh my God, it is gone," said Madison as she looked down at her arm. The scar had been there that morning and now it was gone. She glanced down and pulled at her turtleneck checking for the scar on her chest. It was gone as was the scar from when she was shot by Chamberlain.

"Sam, please check my neck," said Madison. "Check for the bite mark."

With one hand Sam pulled up Madison's hair and with the other he pulled back her black turtleneck. The bite mark made on her neck by her old neighbor Glen, the one that signified she was a werewolf was gone.

"It's gone," said Sam, his voiced filled with amazement.

"It's gone?" Madison's voice wavered slightly as she spoke.

"It gone Maddy. It's totally gone." Sam couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Does this mean that I'm cured?" asked Madison.

Once upon a time Sam had thought Madison was cured when Dean killed her sire, but that turned out not to be true. Now here they were standing on that precipice again, but this time they had the evidence of the vanished scars. He needed to ask Lindsay about that.

"Madison, I'm going to go get Lindsay," said Sam as he gently eased his wife off his lap and onto the sofa.

Sam returned a minute later with Lindsay, Dean and Sid in tow. Sitting down next to Madison on the sofa he lifted her arm to show everyone the scar was gone.

"See it's gone, plus the others are gone too including the bite mark," said Sam.

Lindsay started leafing through the journal looking for a specific entry. After a few seconds of reading a huge smile broke out across her face.

"Lindsay, what is it?" asked Madison.

"La marque de morceau est partie," Lindsay read aloud. Seeing the look of confusion on everyone's face, she realized she spoke in French. "That translates to the bite mark is gone. This entry was made after the first full moon after Jacques performed the ceremony, so I didn't connect it to ceremony."

"Lindsay are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Sam.

"Yes Sam. Madison's scars disappearing means she's cured," said Lindsay.

Ignoring how her body felt, Madison jumped up off the sofa and through her arms around Lindsay.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," cried Madison as she hugged Lindsay.

"I'm so happy I could help you," replied Lindsay.

Dean moved over to Sam and clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations Sammy," said Dean and he pulled his brother into a hug. Finally it looked like good times were in store for the Winchester family.

"Thank you Dean. Thank you for everything you have done for Madison and me. Thank you for agreeing with me when I decided to stay with Madison," said Sam.

"Sam, you were right back then when you said it would work. It has worked out better than I ever could have imagined." Dean glanced over at Lindsay as he spoke.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Madison were sitting up in bed together. It was earlier than they normally went to bed, but it had been a long day for them and Madison felt extremely worn out. She was still amazed that the cure worked and now her nightmare was over. Throughout it all Sam had stuck by her and she knew she would never had made it this far if she didn't have him in her life.

"Sam, thank you for staying with me. Thank you for showing that love is not painful, it is beautiful. Thank you for loving me," said Madison.

"Madison, I should be thanking you. There was a time in my life when I thought I would never find love again, then I met you. Granted we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, but you have showed me all of the wonderful possibilities life has to offer. I love you Madison," said Sam.

"I love you Sam." Madison snuggled in closer to her husband and drifted off to sleep, her heart beating in rhythm with his.

"Thank you God for answering our prayers," whispered Sam as he looked down at his sleeping wife.

Eventually sleep called to Sam and he drifted off, his arms still wrapped around Madison.

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Plese let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

The morning after Madison was cured, Sam woke up in bed alone. Looking around the room, he spotted her standing by the window and his heart leapt into his throat. This was to reminiscent of the first time they were together. For split second he thought the cure didn't work and then she turned around and looked at him. Sam let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The fact that the full moon was still a couple of week away didn't even occur to him.

"Morning, Sam," said Madison softly.

"Morning, sweetie. What are you doing up?" asked Sam, not bothering to mention his earlier fear.

"I couldn't sleep," answered Madison.

"Did you have another nightmare?" asked Sam his voice laced with concern.

Madison nodded. "I was hoping they might stop when I was cured, but I guess I was wrong."

"It's gonna take some time," said Sam as he got out of bed. He crossed the room and pulled Madison into his arms.

How much time wondered Madison? How long till Gordon's out of my dreams and out of my head?

oooooOOOOooooo

"So, what do you want to do for your first day of not being a werewolf?" asked Sam as they sat eating breakfast.

"How about a picnic in the park? We could invite Dean and Lindsay," said Madison.

"Sounds like a plan," said Sam. "After breakfast, I'll go get the basket out of the storage closet."

oooooOOOOooooo

It was a lovely afternoon for a picnic. The weather was nice and the sun was shining. Madison had made sandwiches for everyone and Lindsay had brought a bottle of white wine to enjoy.

Madison was laughing over something Dean said when she suddenly stilled. Across the park she saw someone who looked familiar and he was headed her way. Her pulse started racing.

"He's locked up," Madison muttered under her breath as she stared across the park.

"Maddy, is something wrong?" asked Sam. He followed her gaze and saw the man crossing the park.

"He's locked up," repeated Madison softly.

The man continued heading their way and Madison reached for Sam's arm. Clutching it tightly, she fought hard not to panic.

"Maddy, it's not him." said Sam. "It's not him."

The man passed right by their blanket and continued on to a bench behind them where a young woman sitting there warmly greeted him. Madison let out a shaky laugh.

"Well, I feel foolish," said Madison once she got a good look at the man and realized it wasn't Gordon.

oooooOOOOooooo

That night Madison couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier in the park. She hated the hold that Gordon still had over her life.

"Madison, you just need to give it time," said Sam as he climbed into bed.

"Time, Sam, I've given it time. It's been over a month," replied Madison.

"Maybe you should talk to someone like a therapist," suggested Sam.

"And tell them what? I used to be werewolf and now I'm not."

"You don't have to tell them that."

"Sam, I've been thinking. I know what I need to do. I need to see Gordon."

"What?" shouted Sam.

"Sam…" started Madison.

"No way! I don't want you in the same room as that bastard," growled Sam.

"Sam, I don't want to see Gordon, but need to do this," said Madison firmly.

"Well, I'm going with you," stated Sam.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Madison.

oooooOOOOooooo

Two days later Madison found herself sitting in a small visiting room waiting to see the man who has been terrorizing her in her dreams for weeks. Sam was right by her side as he said he would be. Madison never got the chance to confront her ex-boyfriend Kurt about what he did to her, but she had the chance to confront Gordon and she was going to take it.

"Last chance for an escape," said Sam.

"Tempting, but I need to do this," replied Madison.

Sam reached out and took his wife's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I'm so proud of you."

Before Madison could reply, the door to the room opened and a man in a white lab coat walked in.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Herman Greggor. I am Gordon's doctor. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," said Dr. Greggor.

"Yes. Please call us Sam and Madison," said Sam.

"Gordon will be brought in shortly. I was a little worried about him seeing you at first, but I think it could be good for him," said Dr. Greggor.

"Good for him? We're not here to help Gordon. Let me get one thing straight. I don't want to be here. I don't want my wife in the same room as that bastard, but if it helps her I will go along with it. We are not here to help Gordon Walker. Do you understand me?" growled Sam.

"Yes I understand you," replied Dr. Greggor.

There was a knock on the door and Gordon Walker was escorted in by two security guards. His hands were handcuffed together. One of the guards led Gordon over to a chair and once the man was seated, the guard shackled him to the chair.

"Well, well. Sam Winchester, so nice of you to visit. And I see you brought your lovely wife Madison," hissed Gordon.

Madison tightened her grip on Sam's arm.

"So Madison how are you?" asked Gordon picking up on her severe discomfort. "I missed you so much. Have you missed me?"

"Shut up," growled Sam.

"Now, now Sam, I believe I was talking to the werewolf." Gordon stared at Madison relishing fear that was rolling off Madison in waves. "How's my favorite little wolf doing?"

A part of Madison wanted to run out of the room and never look back, but that was not why she was there. She had something she needed to say. Pushing back her fear, she released her grip on Sam arm and got up. She walked over and stood right in front of Gordon.

"I am not a werewolf and you had no right to do what you did. I am a good person and Sam is a better man than you will ever be. I hope you spend the rest of your miserable life locked up in this place." Madison didn't take her eyes off Gordon's face as she spoke.

"So I stay here and the werewolf runs free," hissed Gordon.

"I am not a werewolf," replied Madison.

"That bite mark on your neck says otherwise. Deny it all you want, but the proof is there," said Gordon.

"What bite mark?" Lifting up her hair, Madison turned and showed her neck to Gordon. His jaw dropped when he noticed the bite mark was indeed gone.

"Sam, I'm ready to go. How about you?" asked Madison.

"Absolutely," replied Sam.

Hand and hand husband and wife walked out of the room. Neither bothered looking back at the pathetic excuse for a human being still sitting in the room.

"You can take Gordon back to his room now," Dr. Greggor instructed the guards.

"I don't know what she did to her neck, but Madison is a werewolf. She's a werewolf," cried Gordon.

"Yeah right and I'm a vampire," said the one of the guards.

That night, one of the guards caught Gordon trying to sneak garlic out of the kitchen mumbling some about needing dead man's blood.

oooooOOOOooooo

After conquering her fears and facing Gordon, Madison was able to get a peaceful night's sleep. She woke up feeling relaxed.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked Sam.

"I feel wonderful, absolutely wonderful and I'm so ready to focus on the future," said Madison.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. You know we never went through that baby stuff your mom sent us, do you want to take a look at it now?" asked Sam.

"Sure." Madison went and got the box out of the closet.

Within a few minutes their bed was covered in baby blankets and baby clothes. There was a story that went with almost every item and Sam enjoyed hearing them.

"My great aunt Gertrude made this blanket for me. She handed embroidered the M on it," said Madison holding up a pink blanket.

"This so adorable," said Sam holding up the white one piece suit with the pink stork on the front.

"I wore that home from the hospital," replied Madison.

"You must have looked so cute. I think it's great that your mom kept all of this stuff. You know maybe one day our daughter will wear this home from the hospital," said Sam.

"Our daughter? Sam are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Madison her voice laced with excitement.

"Yes Madison. I want to have a baby with you," said Sam looking into his wife's eyes.

A baby that was something Madison never thought would be possible for her and Sam, but hearing those words from Sam she realized it was possible. She threw her arms around Sam and hugged him tight.

"What if we have a boy?" asked Madison.

"We'll dye it blue," answered Sam.

Side by side in bed, Sam and Madison sat planning the next phase of their life. Where once before they were limited by things like werewolves and demons, now their possibilities were limitless.

__

**The End**

**A/N:** The next story is going to be a prequel to this series that begins with Sam's offer to stay with Madison and will follow their courtship. It's going to be called _Sam and Madison: The Beginning_. I hope you will come back to read it. After that I'll continue from where this story leaves off.

I want to thank everyone who read this story! A tremendous thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to write a review! I appreciate each and everyone of them! You guys are awesome!!


End file.
